


Rail Gun

by rauqthetommo



Series: Crossfire [10]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Canon Divergence - No Pennywise, Deepthroating, Discussions of violence, Dom/sub, Eddie Kaspbrak is Bad at Feelings, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Good Friend, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Face-Riding, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Handcuffs, Hitman AU, Intrusive Thoughts, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mentions of Car Accidents, Mentions of Gun Violence, Mentions of Murder/Death, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Violence, OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Rimming, Service Top Richie Tozier, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Richie Tozier, Sub Richie Tozier, Sub Top Richie Tozier, Top Richie Tozier, Unprotected Sex, dom eddie kaspbrak, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Following the events of Submachine Gun:Richie and Eddie discuss the details of their next big hit, Eddie gets closer to Richie than he means to.An excerpt from this work:“I know Bill said you’ve never done anything like this hit before.”Richie nodded. “Yeah, Mikey is usually the one that does fast paced stuff. I’m better and sneaking, I guess.” He shrugged.“I’ve done stuff sort of similar to this.” Eddie ran his fingers over his aspirator in his pocket. “Run people off the road or chased them down before. Never anything quite this big, though.”Inhaler.“We can use my car, if you want, so you don’t fuck up the hatchback.” Richie offered.“No,” Eddie shook his head. “I can just use my Camaro. I’ll be more comfortable driving my own car, anyway.” Eddie exhaled heavily, trying to regain control of his lungs. “I’ll need you to be second position. Up on a roof or something,” He looked up and met Richie’s eyes, reaching over to rest his hand on Richie’s shoulder. “My eye in the sky, honey boy.” Eddie shrugged, running his hand down the length of Richie’s arm.“I’m not a sniper, Eds.” Richie frowned.“I don’t need you to be." (. . .)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Crossfire [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658356
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Rail Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone ask for smut from Eddie's POV? No? Well, have some anyway. 
> 
> Can't believe we're at the tenth part already. Halfway done. Things pick up significantly in the next few parts, so get ready for it.

Although Saturday was usually his cleaning day, Eddie decided to deep clean his apartment before Richie came over.

He was uneasy, anxious, and he couldn’t quite place it. He wanted to chalk it up to nerves over the Allen Job, but he knew that wasn’t all he was feeling.

_You need to be more careful around Richie. He can hurt you. You don’t know what he’s capable of. Look what he did to your throat, your face, your chest—_

_I asked him to do those things._ Eddie sprayed his aspirator into his mouth, inhaling deeply as he scrubbed his kitchen sink down with bleach.

_Still, he could go too far, he could hurt you he could—_

_Richie wouldn’t hurt me. He told me he cares about me._

_And you think that’s better? You’re too close to him._

“It’s just sex,” Eddie said quietly, puffing off of his inhaler again.

_But he—_

“Richie is my friend.” Eddie cut off his brain’s ranting. “Everything with Richie is fine. Everything is fine in general.”

A light knocking on his door pulled his attention away from the sink. He sighed and stripped off his cleaning gloves, draping them over the edge of the counter and taking another hit off of his aspirator before walking to the front door and looking through the peephole. Richie stood on the other side, tapping away on his phone with his head bowed.

Eddie unlocked the door and swung it open, smiling softly when Richie grinned at him. “Hey, man.”

Richie looked Eddie up and down, grin falling away and being replaced by a far away look. “Why are you dressed like that?” He asked in a quiet voice.

Eddie glanced down at his outfit, laughing and turning to smirk up at Richie. He was wearing his cleaning outfit, which consisted of a tight pair of red running shorts, a faded pink tank top with bleach stains on it, and a pair of soft black ankle socks that he used to slide around on the freshly polished floors so he didn’t scuff them up. “You like?” Eddie teased.

Richie made a soft strangled noise that might have been a whimper, eyelids fluttering. “I— yes.” He nodded, eyes locked on the bite marks on Eddie’s thighs. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Eddie laughed again, stepping aside to let Richie into the apartment.

Richie was on him the second he locked the door, pressing Eddie up against the wall and kissing him, his lips, his cheek, his neck, everywhere he could. “You look so fucking good, Eddie.” He mumbled, rutting up against his hip.

“Richie,” Eddie laughed quietly, pushing him away by his shoulders. “As much as I would _love_ to fool around right now, we seriously have to talk about the Allen Job first.” Richie frowned, pushing his glasses up his nose with his wrist. “This is some serious shit, Trashmouth.” Eddie cupped Richie’s face, stroking his thumb over Richie’s cheekbone.

“Mm,” Richie pouted, shutting his eyes and leaning into Eddie’s touch. “Fine,” He sighed, turning his head to press a kiss to Eddie’s palm. “We can talk first.”

“Atta boy,” Eddie smiled and patted Richie’s cheek softly, walking around him to plop down on the couch.

Richie followed Eddie around, settling next to him on the sofa and resting his hand on Eddie’s knee.

_He’s touching you._

_It’s fine._ Eddie shook his head, clearing his throat to speak. “I know Bill said you’ve never done anything like this hit before.”

Richie nodded. “Yeah, Mikey is usually the one that does fast paced stuff. I’m better at sneaking, I guess.” He shrugged.

“I’ve done stuff sort of similar to this.” Eddie ran his fingers over his aspirator in his pocket. “Run people off the road or chased them down before. Never anything quite this big, though.”

 _Inhaler_.

“We can use my car, if you want, so you don’t fuck up the hatchback.” Richie offered.

“No,” Eddie shook his head. “I can just use my Camaro. I’ll be more comfortable driving my own car, anyway.” Eddie exhaled heavily, trying to regain control of his lungs. “I’ll need you to be second position. Up on a roof or something,” He looked up and met Richie’s eyes, reaching over to rest his hand on Richie’s shoulder. “My eye in the sky, honey boy.” Eddie shrugged, running his hand down the length of Richie’s arm.

“I’m not a sniper, Eds.” Richie frowned.

“I don’t need you to be. You’re just backup. It’s just so you’re around. In case something happens and I need an assist.” Eddie leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Richie’s lips. “Don’t worry about it, Rich, everything will be fine.”

“I would rather be in the car with you,” Richie shook his head. “I’m nervous about this, Eddie. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t,”

“You don’t know that.” Richie insisted, sliding closer to Eddie on the couch.

“Richie, I can take care of myself.” Eddie frowned as Richie studied his face. “I’ve been alone for a lot longer than I’ve had you around. You don’t need to worry about me. Paul Allen is big time, sure, but if Bill thinks we can handle this, then I trust that. Bev was always too hesitant to give me shit like this. She kept the bigger jobs for bigger people.” He shrugged.

“She didn’t trust you,” Richie said, more of a statement than a question.

“No,” Eddie sighed and leaned back against the couch. “I guess not.” He ran his hand through his hair. “But she was all I had, so I dealt.”

“How did she find you?”

“Juvie,” Eddie glanced over to Richie. “She was waiting for me after I got out. She picked me up and brought me here, told me that she’d be able to help me. I was really scared when I aged out of the foster care system. I didn’t have anywhere to go. No family or friends. None of the homes I’d stayed in wanted me back, not if they weren’t getting paid to house me. I never even came close to getting adopted.”

“I can’t imagine anyone not wanting you.” Richie said softly.

Eddie laughed. “Thanks, Rich, but you didn’t know me when I was growing up. I was a goddamn nightmare.” He pulled his inhaler out and took a shot, chest flooding with fresh air as he did. “I fought with the other foster kids. I ran away from my foster homes all the time. I skipped school and got arrested for stealing. I fucked everything that moved.” He coughed, his chest foggy again.

_Inhaler._

_I just used it, I don’t need it._

“I never had a rebellious phase.” Richie kept his hand on Eddie’s knee, thumb stroking lightly over his skin. “Like I told you, my dad was a dentist and my mom was a stay-at-home mom, and it was just me, so.” He shrugged.

“No siblings?” Eddie watched Richie’s face as he spoke, head turned to the side as he looked around Eddie’s apartment.

“Nah,” Richie looked back to him. “I don’t even think they really wanted me. I was alone growing up. I didn’t have any friends or cousins or anything. I mostly just kept to myself.”

“Why’d you become a cop?”

Richie exhaled and sat back against the couch, bringing his hands up to rub at his eyes under his glasses. “I wanted to help people. And I did for a while. But it took a lot out of me, seeing all of those terrible people everyday. Some of them went to prison, sure, but even more than that got away.” Richie shook his head, arms crossed over his chest, eyes trained on the floor. “The first guy I killed, not on duty, anyway, was a rapist and a murderer. He killed my neighbor’s kid. Claire. She was this really sweet little girl, and he just fucking—“ He stuttered, voice thick. “—just fucking, _ruined_ her. Ruined everything. God, he was vile. It felt good to kill him. It felt right. But it didn’t bring her back.” He sighed and wiped his cheek as a few tears fell. “It happened right after Andy left, so I was really in a bad way. Bill found me and he helped me. He gave me a purpose again.”

Eddie slid across the couch cushions and tucked himself under Richie’s arm, laying his head on his shoulder and pulling him close. Richie held him back, turning his face into Eddie’s hair and sobbing quietly.

Eddie was bad with emotions and feelings. He’d always pushed his emotions back when he was growing up. He didn’t want to be teased for his feelings, so he hid them away instead. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d cried. He didn’t know how to help Richie, but he still wanted to, so he held him close while he cried, listening to his heart beat in his chest.

_Inhaler._

_No._

“I’m sorry,” Richie said after a minute. “I didn’t mean to get so worked up.” He pulled back and wiped at his eyes again, clearing his throat a few times. “I haven’t talked about that stuff in a while.”

“It’s ok,” Eddie said softly as Richie ran his hand up and down Eddie’s bare knee. “Do you want to watch some tv?”

“Sure,” Richie settled back against the couch as Eddie flicked the television on, swapping to some sitcom before tossing the remote back onto his coffee table.

He stayed tucked into Richie’s side for a while, watching tv together in silence, Richie rubbing his hands over Eddie’s back, his sides, his legs, his arms. It was nice, Eddie thought, for a little while, at least, to stay with Richie and just enjoy each other’s company. He had never had anyone in his life quite like Richie. No friends or family. Certainly never any boyfriends. But Richie wasn’t exactly like any of that. He was his own category entirely. He was just Richie. And Eddie sort of liked that.

***

They decided to order some Chinese food and stay in, making out lazily on the couch until the food arrived. They talked a little more over dinner, Richie expressing his genuine worry over being Eddie’s backup for the Allen Job, but Eddie assured him that everything would be fine, he didn’t need to worry, Eddie could handle shit on the ground while Richie stayed up above. They settled on where to meet and what to do once they were together, where Richie’s point would be, what weapons they would bring, where they would meet after. They also settled on a plan for what to do if something went wrong, at Richie’s insistence. Eddie assured him over and over again that everything would be fine, he could handle one backup car and Allen himself no problem, but Richie was determined to have a plan no matter what.

“I’ll be fine, Rich.” Eddie said again, poking at his container of pork fried rice.

“I know you will,” Richie nodded, taking a sip of water and setting his sweet-and-sour chicken down. “But it’s just in case.”

Eddie nodded and sighed, running his socked foot over the smooth fibers of the living room carpet. The tv was playing softly in the background still, some old movie that neither of them were really paying any attention to. He was starting to feel better about the hit. Sure, Paul Allen was a scary dude, but Eddie had dealt with scary dudes before. One backup car was no problem. All he had to do was run it off the road, drive them into a ditch or a telephone pole, and then he’d have his work cut out for him. It would have been fine even if Richie wasn’t there, but he was glad to have him around just in case.

_Just in case you fuck up._

_I’ll be fine._

_Inhaler._

_I don’t need it._

“Earth to Eddie,” Richie poked him lightly in the ribs.

Eddie twitched back, surprised at the sudden contact. “Sorry,” He shook his head. “Did you say something?”

“I asked if you were all finished?” Richie pointed to Eddie’s mostly empty rice container.

“Oh,” Eddie’s eyes flashed to Richie’s empty chicken box. “Uh, yeah.” He nodded.

Richie collected up their empty food containers and carried them into the kitchen, chucking them in the trash while Eddie remained on the couch, looking at but not really watching the television.

“I think we have a good plan, Eds.” Richie said when he returned, standing just to the right of the couch.

“I think so too,” Eddie nodded. “Yeah, I’m not too worried about this. It should be fine.”

“It’s getting pretty late,” Richie commented, checking the time on his phone before slipping it back into his pocket. “I can take off if you wanted to go to sleep or something.”

Eddie pushed himself off of the couch and stepped up to Richie, standing on his toes and wrapping his arms around the back of Richie’s neck. “I don’t want you to go,” He said softly as Richie’s hands found their way to his waist. “I want you to fuck me into my mattress, Trashmouth.” Richie breathed out softly, eyes fluttering closed behind his glasses. “Think you can handle it?”

“I don’t want to hurt you again, Eddie.” Richie said softly, bringing his hand up to brush over the bruise on Eddie’s cheek.

Eddie smiled against Richie’s mouth, pushing up to kiss him, parting Richie’s lips with his tongue and licking behind his teeth. “I think I have something that can help you with that.” He took Richie by the wrist and led him to his bedroom, pushing him down onto his bed so he was laying flat on his back.

_Inhaler._

_No._

Eddie stripped his shirt over his head and slipped out of his shorts, tossing them into his hamper while Richie watched him from his place on the bed, breathing heavily and palming himself through his jeans. “Take your shirt off,” He climbed up over the foot of the bed as Richie sat halfway up, pulling his shirt off and chucking it on the floor.

“You’re beautiful,” Richie said, hands coming up to run over Eddie’s sides as Eddie straddled his thighs.

“Lay back,” Eddie pushed Richie’s shoulders down, running his hands down the length of Richie’s arms.

Richie went willingly, letting Eddie push his arms apart and flat against the bed, moving up Richie’s body until he was straddling his chest. Eddie leaned forward and ran his hand down the bedpost, coming back up with a pair of metal handcuffs. Richie watched Eddie with half-lidded eyes as Eddie locked the free cuff around his wrist. “Is this ok?” He flashed his eyes back to Richie’s face, looking for any sign of discomfort. Richie nodded, allowing Eddie to lock his other wrist against the opposite bedpost with another pair of cuffs.

Richie tugged lightly at the restraints, the muscles and tendons in his arms pulling so fucking nicely as he did.

Eddie climbed off of Richie’s chest, standing up from the bed to push his own briefs down before getting to work unbuckling Richie’s belt. Richie breathed evenly as he watched Eddie move, lifting his hips off the bed to allow Eddie to pull his pants all the way off and toss them aside. “God, Richie, I don’t think I’ll ever get over your fucking cock.” He commented, taking Richie’s dick in his hand and pumping slowly. “I’ve slept with a lot of guys, man, and I’ve never seen anyone as big as you are. Jesus, really.” Eddie mumbled, leaning over to lick a straight line up Richie’s cock, tracing the vein with his tongue before sucking the head into his mouth and licking over it.

Richie moaned softly as Eddie swallowed him down, deepthroating like a fucking champ, handcuffs rattling against the bed frame as Richie pulled at them. “Fuck, Eddie.” He whispered, bucking up into Eddie’s mouth.

“Mm,” Eddie pulled off and stroked Richie quickly, taking some time to catch his breath. “Talk to me, Rich, let me hear you.”

“God, Eds, that feels so good.” Richie thrusted up into Eddie’s throat again, shuddering as Eddie choked around him. “You’re so fucking good, Eddie, fuck, you’re doing so well. You look so fucking pretty.” Richie had lifted his head off of the pillows to watch Eddie work, mouth stretched around his cock as he bobbed, wrapping his hand around the base and following the movements of his lips with his hand, spreading precum and spit all over Richie’s cock. “God, fuck.” Richie dropped his head back against the mattress and tugged at his cuffs, rattling the bed frame as he did so.

Eddie pulled off of him, pumping his cock a few more times before dropping it back against his stomach and standing up from the bed. Richie whined, following Eddie with his eyes as he dug through his nightstand. “Hush,” Eddie scolded lightly, tossing his lube down on the bed next to Richie’s shoulder. He climbed up onto the bed and settled over Richie’s chest, one thigh on either side of his neck. “Is this ok?” He asked again, stroking his hand down Richie’s cheek.

“Yes, Eds, fuck.” Richie was writhing on the bed, glasses pushed askew, pupils blown so wide that his eyes looked black.

Eddie pulled Richie’s glasses off and folded them up, setting them on his nightstand before leaning over and kissing Richie softly. Richie pulled at the handcuffs as they kissed, scraping the metal loudly against the wooden bedpost, moaning around Eddie’s tongue in his mouth.

Eddie straightened back up, ignoring Richie’s whine of protest, to brace himself with one hand on the wall above his headboard and the other on Richie’s chest, scooting further up so he could ride Richie’s face. Richie responded in kind, moaning lowly and yanking at his restraints as Eddie rocked his hips over Richie’s face, letting his tongue drag over his entrance a few times.

Eddie tipped his head back as Richie ate him out, tongue-fucking him rapidly before swirling his tongue over his rim and kissing it. Hot, white arousal built up in Eddie’s stomach as he rode Richie’s face, panting softly, nipples hardening in the cool air of his bedroom as the AC kicked on. “Fuck, Richie.” He breathed, dropping his hand from the headboard to tangle in Richie’s hair.

Richie groaned loudly as Eddie pulled on his hair, reaching behind himself to stroke Richie’s leaking cock in his hand. “Eds,” Richie’s voice was almost completely muffled by Eddie’s thighs as he spoke.

Eddie was getting close just from Richie eating him out, his hot, velvety tongue slowly working Eddie open as he went along. He figured he could probably cum just like that, even without touching his dick, but he figured that wasn’t fair to Richie, so he reluctantly climbed off of Richie, taking the time to set his glasses back on his face for him before kneeling next to him on the bed.

Richie watched him intently, panting as Eddie popped the lube open, pouring it over his own fingers. Eddie rested his dry hand on Richie’s chest, pulling lightly at his chest hair as he slid two of his own fingers into himself, trying to quickly work himself open. “Oh, fuck, Eddie.” Richie groaned, slamming his eyes shut and dropping his head back against the pillows. He pulled at the handcuffs and jerked his hips up into nothing as Eddie fingered himself. “God fucking damnit, you look so fucking sexy.” He turned his face back, watching Eddie with dark eyes.

“I can’t wait to ride you,” Eddie whimpered, fingers brushing against his own prostate. “You fill me up so well, Richie. I love how you stretch me out, fuck, you feel so good when you’re inside of me.”

“Eddie,” Richie panted, shoulders tense as he tugged against his cuffs.

Eddie added another two fingers, opening himself up as quickly as he could, twisting his fingers up into his prostate. “Mm, Rich, fuck.” He mumbled, hanging his head back.

“Eddie, please.” Richie groaned out again, thrusting his hips up into the air.

“Hold still,” Eddie murmured, slipping his fingers out and spreading the remaining lube from them over Richie’s cock, cold against his heated flesh.

Richie pulled his legs up to press his thighs against Eddie’s back as he climbed overtop of him, holding Richie’s dick steady with one hand as he sank down onto it, his other hand resting on the right side of Richie’s chest. “Fuck, Eddie, I want to touch you so badly.” Richie whimpered, thrusting up into Eddie as he bottomed out, pulling so roughly on his restraints that the bed shook.

“Don’t break my bed frame, asshole.” Eddie laughed breathlessly, rocking his hips back and forth to shift Richie’s cock inside of him, searching for his own prostate.

“Kiss me, Eddie, please.” Richie pleaded, chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted.

Eddie did what Richie asked, leaning fully over him to connect their lips as he slowly began fucking himself on Richie’s cock, jolts of pleasure running up his spine at the slow drag against his walls. Richie moaned loudly into the kiss, once again bucking his hips up, cuffs scraping against the bedpost. Eddie ran his hand down the length of Richie’s arm, allowing him to tangle their fingers together as they kissed. Richie hummed softly, squeezing Eddie’s hand lightly and smiling into Eddie’s mouth.

“Fuck, Rich, you’re so big.” Eddie whispered, pulling away to straighten back up, dropping Richie’s hand from his and snapping his hips forward, running his now free hands down Richie’s chest as he rode him.

“Eddie, you’re so fucking gorgeous, you look so beautiful.” Richie’s glasses had begun to fog up, sweat smearing across the tops of the lenses as he dug his shoulders into the mattress. “I’m not gonna last, Eds, you’re so tight, fucking hell.”

Eddie continued bouncing, his own cock bobbing against his stomach as he went, untouched and leaking all over the both of them. “Rich,” His eyes fluttered closed as he found his own prostate again, picking up his pace and gasping out with each jerk of his hips.

Richie was right, he didn’t last long, cumming with a short shout of Eddie’s name and pulling on his cuffs, thrusting up, _hard_ , against Eddie as he did. He fell back against the pillows afterwards, watching Eddie with half-lidded eyes as he wrapped a hand around himself, fist flying over his cock as he chased his own orgasm. “Eddie, cum on my face.” Richie licked his lips after he spoke, looking Eddie over.

“Fuck, Rich—“ Eddie groaned out brokenly, quickly pulling off of Richie and sliding up his body to, once again, straddle his chest. He pulled Richie’s glasses off and dropped them on the bedside table, panting as he continued to jerk himself off.

Richie met his gaze, head tipped down towards Eddie’s dick, hot breath fanning over his already overheated skin. Eddie tangled his hand in Richie’s hair as he came, tugging on the curls as he painted Richie’s face with his orgasm. Streaks of cum hit his cheekbones and his eyelids, some landing on his kiss-swollen lips as Eddie finished with a whine, cradling Richie’s head in his hand.

Richie’s tongue darted out to wipe away the mess on his lips as Eddie came down, hand slowing to a stop over his dick as he became sensitive. “Hang on, Rich.” He said softly, leaning over to grab some tissues and Richie’s glasses from the nightstand. He wiped his face off and replaced his glasses on his nose before getting up and tossing the tissues in the trash, taking the time to wipe himself down quickly, too. “Unlock me, Eddie.” Richie said, tugging at his cuffs to prove his point when Eddie returned to the bed.

Eddie retrieved the handcuff key from his end table and uncuffed Richie’s hands one at a time, kissing over the small cuts left behind on each of his wrists as he did so. When his hands were free, Richie wrapped Eddie up in his arms and flipped them over, pinning him to the mattress and peppering kisses all over his face, neck and chest while Eddie laughed and tried to squirm away. He placed both of his hands on Richie’s shoulders and held him back, laughing and coughing as his chest heaved, desperate for his inhaler where it lay on his nightstand.

 _Inhaler_. His brain insisted.

 _In a minute._ Eddie shrugged his brain off as Richie smiled down at him, cupping Eddie’s face in his hand and stroking over his cheekbone lightly. _Let me enjoy this first._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
